thebooksofkylfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This section narrates all the history in the universe of the story... Era of the Beginning ????- 1 *The Entity called "The Creator" created the universe. *Deities and Mortals came to exist. *Four Major Continents of the world started to float. *Bahd named the world in him. *Unknown Portals came to exist. *Demons interlopes to Bahd. *Sealing Languages was created. *Constellation was defeated by The Grand Lotus. *Fallen Angel race became extinct. 100 *The Deities formed several alliances which later called "Religions". *The First Holy War, Seikishidan, engulfed. *Constellation was defeated by the Grand Lotus *Sad Kingdom was founded. *Greek found the ability to control beasts and called it Fable as the people who can called Saints. 120 *Rhayne started to slay all of the Personas, including Ahura the Creator and Bahd the Destroyer. *Nue was contained in Athena's Cube. *Sha died. *The Sha Kingdom was founded announcing Yu, Sha's betrothed, as the first king of Mortals. *Rhayne renounce himself as The God of All Gods. 150 *Rhayne died. *Hol Kingdom was founded. Excellentia Bellum (E.B.) 160 E.B. *Catholic Religion was created as the first mortal-raced religion. *7 Major Religions came was announced. 740 E.B. *Seikishidan ended as Greek its victor. 750 E.B. *Judgment give life to Ifrit. *Jinns started to exist. Excellentia Diez (E.D.) 754 E.D *Jinns created Islam as the second mortal-raced religions 761 E.D. *The Second Holy War, Jihad, engulfed. *Arcanes was created. 810 E.D. *Jihad Ended, as Islam its victor. 900 E.D. *Lawicia, the Counsel of Gods, was founded as the Kingdom of Deities. Ragnarok Exalt 970 R.E. *Susano-O wage war on the Lawicia. *Lawicia announces the new era, Ragnarok Exalt. *Sal started to gather the Demihuman races called "Clans". 974 R.E. *Nue died. *Sal and the formed gods alliance defeated Susano-O. *Sad created the Alacanism 981 R.E. *Lilith died. *Sal Kingdom was founded. *Sal announces new law that all Mortal will adapt or create Surnames. 995 R.E. *Rian the Snake defeated Velvet Silentstorm and recovers Qing Long Bridge. *Rian wage war on Sad Kingdom. 1002 R.E. *Rian defeated the Sad Kingdom 1003 R.E. *Rian came back to Sal Kingdom *Kyl was born. 1005 R.E. *Siv Valentine was born *Lona was executed *Black Lotus was formed and wage war on Sal Kingdom 1006 R.E. *Shar Greyrose was born. 1009 R.E. *Black Lotus was defeated. *The Barrier of Mortal World and Deity World was destroyed. *Lawicia was detatched from the Yggrasil and fall. *Lotus Kingdom was founded. 1011 R.E. *The Drake Central was founded 1015 R.E. *Shar Greyrose was choosen to be the next Grand Lotus. 1016 R.E. *Second Ragnarok engulfed. 1017 R.E. *Second Ragnarok ended with the death of Ares. *Lawicia's continent began to float. *Hol Kingdom's Sky Table began to float. 1018 R.E. *Shar defeated Constellation and starts to reside on Sal Kingdom. 1022 R.E. *Siv Valentine started his expedition. *Siv met Kyl Blackflower. 1023 R.E. *Siv Valentine got hold of The Immortal Flame *Shar got hold of The Constellation *Siv died. *Siv defeated Shura in the Underworld and got the Crown of Power and became the second God of Power. *Shar defeated Athena and became the second Goddess of Wisdom. *Kyl killed Cu Chulainn and became the God of Time. *Lotus Kingdom invaded Sal Kingdom. *Rhayne was defeated by Siv. *Shar died but was revived by Siv. *Siv begans his Milenium Slumber. Great Harvest G.H. 1023 G.H. *Shar announces the new era. 2000 G.H. *Lotus - Sha Kingdom war engulfed. *War of Astral World engulfed. 2011 G.H. *Siv Valentine awakenes from his Millenium Slumber. *Treaty of Lotus - Sha Kingdom war was signed. 2012 G.H. *Siv Valentine ended the Lotus - Sha Kingdom war. *Siv died together with Shar. *Kyl went to Underworld. 2013 G.H. *Rhayne was reincarnated. 2034 G.H. *Siv, Shar and Kyl came back to Bahd. *Siv and his alliance wage war to Rhayne. 2035 G.H. *World of Bahd was destoryed.